


I'm in the mood to revolutionize without a compromise

by booksandanime



Series: Stormtroopers and starfighters [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcohol, Confessions, Dancing, Finn is such a protective friend, Flying, Insecure Finn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Supportive Poe, poe is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is adjusting, Poe is pining, and everyone is doing their part to help them out.</p><p>(Alcohol is usually a good idea, so Poe's crew tries it out. It has varying results.)</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>If Finn was still in the First Order, they would have him assess whether the situation was dangerous or not.</p><p>He's pretty sure that falling in love with Poe Dameron counts as a dangerous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in the mood to revolutionize without a compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to disguise the fact that I'm Stormpilot trash by waiting a while before posting this.
> 
> I don't think it worked. (I was actually thinking of making this into two chapters, but then I figured that it would probably just drag out the story, so here. One chapter.)
> 
> I hope you like it. =]
> 
> The song while they're dancing is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d-s9POqvh8&list=PLZb6kNIh9TrHokGyJZrvJEhMpO78UMiQM&index=254

Finn is staring at the jacket that Poe gave him. _  
  
_ It's warm, it's comfortable, and Finn still doesn't understand why Poe gave it to him. _  
  
_ Sure, he has a few theories, but he isn't convinced by any of them. _  
  
_ 1\. Poe gave it a show of gratitude.  
  
(It seemed possible, Poe was very expressive with his thanks after all.)  
  
2\. Poe gave it a symbol of their friendship.  
  
(They had known each other for less than 10 minutes, could friendship really be born that easily? If Poe had given it after Finn woke up that   
  
3\. Poe really meant the fact that he looked good in it.  
  
(Finn decided to ignore this fact, it made his face warm.)  
  
He puts it on again, sliding his arms into the sleeves, and marvels at how right it feels.  
_  
It's weird._  Finn decides.  
  
It's weird not having to wake up so early in the mornings all the time, it's weird being able to eat proper breakfast, it's even weird being able to smile just because he wants to.  
  
It's a good weird, but it's weird nonetheless.   
  
Finn isn't exactly sure if he'll ever get used to this feeling, and he thinks it's ok.   
  
_Slow steps._ He thinks.   
  
If he was still in the First Order, the standard procedure would be to assess the situation, and see if it was dangerous or not.  
  
(He really doesn't think that there's anything dangerous in being able to live life by his own rules, but he could be wrong.)  
  
Right now, he's staring at the table in front of him, itching to do something, anything, and just then, Poe Dameron enters.  
  
"Hey buddy! You know how to dismantle blasters, right?" He asks.  
  
Finn blinks, surprised. "Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Great! Can you help me with this?" Poe asks, giving him the pieces of a blaster.  
  
In less than a minute, Finn has a fully made blaster in his hands. "Here you go."  
  
Poe blinks. "Woah, that was fast."  
  
Finn shrugs. "It was one of our drills, back in the First Order. Dismantling blasters. It got pretty easy after a few tries, but there was always the prospect of taking too long, which clearly wasn't an option."  
  
"Clearly." Poe echoes, and something in his voice hardens, causing Finn to look up.  
  
"But hey, it was pretty fun challenging myself like that. It was something to do, something that I didn't really hate. I had a record of 15 seconds, did you know that?" Finn asks, smiling slightly.  
  
Poe snorts, and shakes his head. "Nah, I didn't."  
  
"Anyway," Finn says, "was that all?"  
  
"Huh?" Poe's staring at him again.   
  
Finn has to repeat the question before Poe gets it.  
  
"Oh! Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me and my crew. We're going drinking." Poe admits, looking sheepish.  
  
"Right now?" Finn asks, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we have our transmitters beside us, and if General Organa chooses to send a holo to us, we'll be ready." Poe says, looking slightly unsure.  
  
Finn doesn't want to ask how they'll be ready if they're drunk off their asses, because he's seen enough moments of his former commanding officers acting very differently from how they usually did. (Once, Phasma tried to ask him to join in a blaster fight, and he didn't hold himself responsible for running away. Even drunk, Phasma was a good shot.)  
  
"Alright. But I don't think I want to get drunk." Finn says, smiling nervously.  
  
"Sure buddy! You can just stay with us, Jess'll probably have some stories to keep you entertained." Poe says, smiling.  
  
"Ok." Finn says, standing up.   
  
They head out the door, and move across the compound. There's a bar situated somewhere there, and General Organa approved it only because she wanted to have everyone where she could see them. (Too many drunk staffs stumbling across the streets and banging on doors caused bad experiences for her.)  
  
It's populated by Wookies, droids, humans, Abednedos and every creature of imaginable size and shape. There's a lot of tables and booths, and a stage where a band of Biths usually played instruments.  
  
It was calm, but there was a sense of roughness to it, as most bars tended to have.   
  
Some people were dancing, and the droids were whizzing around, trying not to bump into them.  
  
A couple of humans glanced their way, and Finn felt vaguely uncomfortable when most of them looked at him.   
  
"Chill buddy, they're not going to bite." Poe says, teasingly, but with a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Finn nods, and soon Poe finds Jess, who waves him over to a nearby booth.  
  
"Hey Poe! I see you found Finn!" Jessika says, grinning at him.  
  
"Yup! He helped me with fixing a blaster, it was the least I could do." Poe says, shrugging.  
  
"Pssh, keep telling yourself that." Jessika says, smirking.  
  
Poe reddens, and Finn wonders if there's something Poe's not telling him.  
  
"Anyway, have a seat!" Jessika says, and they all move forward, with Poe sitting beside Jess, and Finn sitting across from them, beside Snap.  
  
A man passing beside their table whispers something to Snap, and he nods. "Tell me about it."  
  
"What did he say?" Finn asks.  
  
"He was wondering how Poe asked you to join us. Was the blaster just an excuse? Or was the blaster a metaphor for something?" Snap asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Poe, who was just drinking a glass of something blue that Jess handed him, quickly did a spit take. "Excuse me?!"  
  
Jessika bursts out laughing.   
  
Finn looks mildly horrified. "Um."  
  
"Don't! Don't mind him." Poe says, recovering from his spit take. "Sorry Finn, my crew usually has more manners than this."  
  
"Usually." Jessika says, smirking.  
  
"Not really." Snap says, grinning.  
  
"ANYWAY," Poe says, blush prominent on his cheeks, "Finn. How's your back?"  
  
"Better. I can do most exercises without having to stop." Finn admits.  
  
"I know." Poe says, nodding.   
  
Finn looks confused for a moment, and Jessika and Snap exchange victorious glances.  
  
"You know? Then why did you ask?" Finn asks.  
  
Poe realizes his mistake a few seconds late. "Um. I mean-"  
  
"He means that he watches you sometimes. When you exercise." Snap interrupts.   
  
"Because he cares about you." Jessika adds.  
  
"A lot." Snap says.  
  
Poe, by now, looks like he's either going to faint or have a heart attack, if the red on his face is anything to go by. ( _It's probably from the drink that Jess gave_ , Finn thinks.)  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Finn says, feeling oddly warm. He hesitates, then says, "I care about him too."  
  
Poe's face goes even redder and he quickly hides his face behind Jess. "Thanks buddy."  
  
Jess and Snap are too busy laughing to say anything, and Ello looks amused.  
  
Finn wonders if he said too much, but then Jess is nudging Poe upright again, and Poe is smiling at him. Beaming, really.  
  
"So." Poe says.  
  
"Yeah?" Finn asks.  
  
"You said you wouldn't drink with us, yeah?" Poe asks.  
  
Finn nods. "Yeah."  
  
"And that's fine, but what about dancing?" Poe asks, grinning.  
  
"Dancing... is ok?" Finn says, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Poe just stares at him expectantly, and Finn feels like there's something he should get, but hasn't yet.   
  
Jess snorts. "He's asking you if you want to dance."  
  
Finn blushes slightly. "I'm not good at dancing."  
  
"Not a problem! I can teach you." Poe says.  
  
Finn hesitates, but Poe is looking at him and he's smiling so hopefully, and Jess and Snap are nudging each other in the background while giving him wide grins, and Finn nods. "Ok."  
  
Poe beams again, quickly finishes his drink, then stands up. "Great!"  
  
Finn stands up too, and Poe gently guides him a few paces away from the booth, far from the center. "I have a feeling you don't want to have a lot of people looking at us. Is this spot ok?" Poe asks, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Yeah." Finn says, nodding too quickly.  
  
"Ok" Poe says, smiling.  
  
"So, put your hand on my shoulder, and I'll hold your other hand." Poe instructs.

Finn does as Poe says, and raises an eyebrow at him. "This isn't really the type of song for this, though?"  
  
"Then, we'll just jazz it up a little." Poe says, grinning.  
  
"Ok." Finn says, smiling.  
  
_(Take a breath, look around and take it in)_  
  
They walk a few paces forward and back, and then, Poe spins them around.  
  
_(And feel the earth move, deep within. It’s all around you.)_  
  
"Alright?" Poe asks.  
  
Finn nods. "Yeah."  
  
_(All around you)_  
  
"This pace ok?" Poe asks.  
  
_(Close your eyes, realize who you are)_  
  
"It's a bit slow." Finn admits.  
  
_('Cause what you do inspires me to come alive.)  
  
_ "Want to try on your own?" Poe asks, holding him gently.  
  
_(I’m in the mood to revolutionize without a compromise.)  
  
_ Finn glances at Poe, and sees the support in his eyes. "Ok."  
  
_(Of who we are)  
  
_ Finn carefully removes his hand from Poe's shoulder, and keeps his other hand in Poe's. He starts swaying his hips cautiously.   
  
_('Cause we just want to be)  
  
_ He waits for the inevitable stab of pain, but it doesn't come. He grins at Poe.  
  
_(Free from every tragedy)  
_  
Poe grins back.  
_  
(Can’t you feel the levity?)  
_  
Finn carefully starts moving backwards, holding on to Poe's hand the whole time.  
  
_(Take control)  
  
_ He pauses, then looks at Poe.  
  
He isn't sure if he feels confident enough to dance by himself; but he thinks he can do it if he's holding onto Poe.   
  
He takes a breath.  
  
"Follow me?" Finn asks.  
  
(He thinks he knows the answer even before Poe says it, but he wants to hear it from Poe himself.)

"Always." Poe says, looking fondly at him.  
  
Finn grins at him.  
  
He starts moving around, occasionally lifting Poe's arm up, so that he can duck down under. He twists and turns, and spins Poe around, and he has to admit.

He's actually having fun.  
  
He's moving more erratically now, and he thinks he probably looks ridiculous, and Poe, the bastard, is dancing as gracefully as ever.  
  
Finn is pretty sure he's in love with the way Poe moves.  
  
Sure, confident steps that are never cocky, that never falter. Whenever he walks, it's like he's dancing to an invisible beat in his head, and sometimes Finn wishes he could hear it too.  
  
It would be different if Poe was arrogant, but he's always been too kind to Finn. (And in some cases, he's pretty smooth too.)  
  
He catches Finn looking, and winks at him. "Taking notes?"  
  
"On what?" Finn asks, feigning confusion. "Was there some protocol that I missed?"  
  
Poe gives a mock offended look, and Finn laughs.  
  
"Oh, you're so going to get it." Poe threatens.   
  
Finn raises an eyebrow. "Sure, Dameron, I'm pretty sure I'm scared now."  
  
"You better be." Poe says, a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
Finn is about to retort when Poe dips him,  
  
He looks at Poe, and there's this fond look in his eyes that makes Finn breathless.

 _(Through it all, find a way to free yourself)_  
  
"I want to ask you something." Finn says.   
  
_(And open your heart, break down the walls)  
  
_ "Yeah?" Poe asks, bringing him back up.  
  
_(The lights around you, lights around you)  
  
_ "Why do you always look at me like that?" Finn asks, as Poe sways them together.  
  
Poe looks at him, confused. "Like what?"  
  
_(And as you walk the line)  
  
_ "Like I did something really amazing, and you can't get enough of me." Finn says, gently moving forward.  
  
(Even saying the words does something pleasant to Finn's stomach.)

_(Look ahead, leave everything that hurts behind)_

Poe snorts. "Ever think that I can't get enough of you _because_ you're amazing?"   
  
"Never." Finn admits, but his eyes widen at what Poe said.

"Really?" Poe says, and he looks so sad that Finn wonders what he said wrong.

_(You have to keep on going cause we live to-)_

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Finn asks, nervously.  
  
_(We revolutionize without a compromise, we just-)_  
  
Poe ignores his question, and opts instead to stare sternly at Finn, while spinning him around. "How highly do you think of yourself?"  
  
_(We just want to be free from every tragedy)_  
  
"Not high enough." Finn says.  
  
_(Can’t you feel the levity. Take control)  
_  
"Well, we'll definitely have to change that." Poe says, frowning.  
  
"How?" Finn asks.  
  
Poe winks. "I''ll tell you later."  
  
"Ok." Finn says, hesitantly.  
  
Poe gently sways sideways, and spins Finn around.  
  
Finn is suddenly chest to chest with Poe.  
  
_(And we just want to be free from negativity)_  
  
"Hey." Poe breathes. _  
  
_ "Hey there, Starfighter." Finn says, smiling.

_(Can’t you feel the gravity)_

Poe bites his lip, and moves his hand from Finn's shoulder to his back. "Is this ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Finn stumbles over the word.  
  
Finn is hyperaware of Poe's hand on the small of his back, guiding him.   
  
Not letting him go.

 _(Letting go)_  
  
They're moving faster now, Finn spinning and turning, Poe twisting,swaying and gently stopping Finn if he comes too near other dancers.  
  
Finn swings their intertwined arms around, and lets out a laugh. _  
  
_ "I have something to tell you." Poe says. They're so close together, that Poe's words are practically whispered in Finn's ear.  
_  
_ "Yeah?" Finn asks, feeling nervous for some reason. _  
  
_ The song ends.  
  
"I think I might admire you quite a bit." Poe says, the words said so softly that Finn would have missed them if he wasn't so near Poe.  
  
"Me?" Finn asks, surprised, moving backwards a bit.  
  
He sees Poe looking amused. "Of course you. Who else?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure it isn't because of my dancing skills." Finn jokes.  
  
Poe snorts. "You actually dance pretty good. Are you sure your back isn't troubling you?"  
  
"It stings a bit, every now and then, but nothing major. Guess the exercises payed off, huh?" Finn joked.  
  
Poe grinned. "Definitely."  
  
Finn is distracted by how close they are, and he wonders if he should step away.   
  
(He doesn't really want to.)  
  
Poe stares at him for a bit, and there's an emotion in his eyes that Finn can't quite decipher.  
  
Then he's grinning again, and stepping away. "Hey, let's go back. I've got something to show you."  
  
"But what about Jess and Snap? And Ello?" Finn manages to ask.  
  
Poe waves a hand. "They'll manage."  
  
"Ok." Finn agrees, probably a bit too quickly.  
  
"Great!" Poe says, and leads him by the hand, out of the bar.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
They're in the garage, and Finn has a sneaking suspicion he knows what Poe is planning.  
  
Sure enough, they reach his -wing fighter, and Poe uses the hand that's not holding Finn's to gesture proudly at it. "Ever want to try it out?"  
  
"I've thought about it a couple of times." Finn says, trying to be casual.  
  
Poe gives him a smirk. "Well, now's the perfect time to try it out, don't you think so?"  
  
"I'm just going to sit in the passenger's seat." Finn declares.  
  
Poe laughs. "Of course not, buddy! You're flying this thing."  
  
Finn stares at him incredulously. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"I prefer the word "ingenius." Poe says, shrugging.  
  
"I am not going to get in your plane just to crash it!" Finn protests.  
  
"Exactly! You're going to get in this plane, and you're going to fly it. Safely." Poe says, patting him on the back.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Finn says.  
  
"Just get in there, Mr. Pessimist." Poe says, looking pointedly at him.  
  
Finn sighs, then helps Poe bring the X-wing out into the landing strip.  
  
Poe gestures to Finn to enter first, and follow soon after, closing the X-wing's door.   
  
"Now what?" Finn asks.  
  
"I'm going to stand behind you, and I'm going to instruct you." Poe says, positioning himself behind Finn.  
  
"This is a terrible idea, and I'm regretting it already." Finn says, gripping the chair's armrests tightly.  
  
"Good thing I have a knack for making terrible ideas work then." Poe says, grinning.  
  
Finn takes a deep breath.  
  
"Alright?" Poe asks.  
  
"Yeah." Finn says.  
  
Poe smiles.  
  
He can tell that Finn really doesn't like what he's doing, and he's probably thinking that there must be a protocol against using starships or X-wing fighters, but since he and Finn had already broken it by stealing the TIE fighter, he doesn't really mind.  
  
He starts instructing him, and Finn has to ask twice before he does it ("Is it this button or this lever?") and he has a lot of questions about the altitude, but Poe answers all of them in the affirmative and guides him.  
  
Finn is probably more than a bit scared, but he follows them, and soon they're above ground.  
  
"Oh wow. Oh wow. OH WOW. We're flying! We're above ground! How is this happening?" Finn demands.  
  
"Easy buddy, I told you you could do it." Poe says, laughing.  
  
"This is amazing! Just as amazing as that first time! Well, this is definitely a bit bumpier than the first time." Finn admits.  
  
"That's because you're just learning, buddy." Poe assured.  
  
Finn shakes his head. "Nah. I'm pretty sure it was because I had the Resistance's best pilot with me last time."  
  
"Pshh, flattery will get you everywhere." Poe says, blushing heavily.  
  
"I'm serious." Finn says, softly.  
  
"Which reminds me. I wanted to show you something." Poe says, and tells him to hover over the compound.   
  
"Alright. I'm hovering. Now what?" Finn asks.  
  
"That? That building right there? It wouldn't have existed if not for you." Poe says.   
  
"Now, go over here, and yeah! This forest wouldn't have existed if not for you, and now here, this building wouldn't exist if not for you, and now-" Poe reaches around Finn, and gently puts his hands over Finn's hands. "Will you let me help you steer this thing higher?"  
  
"Of course." Finn breathes, who had gone still as Poe did this.  
  
Poe smiles softly. "Great."  
  
Gently, he pulls the nose upwards.  
  
It's a slow and gradual process, but soon enough they're breaking through the clouds, and he can hear Finn give an audible gasp.   
  
"Good so far, buddy?" Poe asks, leveling the plane.   
  
"Amazing." Finn breathes.  
  
Poe chances a glance at him, and he can't help but stare.  
  
The stars are in his eyes.  
  
"They're all so beautiful." Finn says, amazed.  
  
"Yeah? Well, they wouldn't exist if not for you." Poe says, still captivated by Finn.  
  
Finn glances at him, and sees him staring. "But it was mostly Rey and Han Solo who did the work. Not me."  
  
Poe sobers up at the mention of Han Solo. "But if you didn't go back for Rey, who knows if Han Solo would have really tried to get their son back? Who knows if Rey wouldn't be dead right now? You inspired people, going back for Rey, and I'm pretty sure Han Solo died a hero, even if he was a scoundrel."  
  
"I care for her." Finn admits softly.   
  
Poe feels a pang. "Yeah, I know buddy. I'm glad you care for her. She must be really lucky to have you."  
  
Finn furrows his eyebrows. "You sound weird."  
  
Poe feels like panicking. Did Finn just use some weird Stormtrooper instinct to sense bitterness, maybe?   
  
"Do I? Hehe, I have no idea why!" Poe lies.  
  
Finn doesn't take his eyes off the horizon, but he answers him. "Poe, I can sense that you're lying."  
  
Oh kriff, he really did have Stormtrooper instincts that made him sense when someone was lying!  
  
"Um. Well, it's nothing important buddy. Really." Poe says, kind of desperately.  
  
Finn is silent for a moment, and Poe is really hoping that he just lets the subject drop. But then he says, "Poe, you are  _really_ bad at lying."  
  
Poe groans.  
  
"Look, I think I know where this is going." Finn begins.  
  
Poe panicks. "You do?!"  
  
"And I want to tell you that I'm ok with it." Finn continues.  
  
Hope begins to bloom in Poe's chest. "You are?"  
  
"I mean, Rey is my friend, and if you want to date her, it's alright, I'll step aside." Finn says.  
  
Poe's brain stops. "What?"  
  
"I said, I could sense jealousy in your tone before, so if you really want Rey, I'll accept it. Just take care of her, alright?" Finn says, his hands gripping the levers firmly.  
  
Poe's brain finally catches up with what Finn is saying. "No. No. Oh kriff, Finn, I am not kriffing in love with Rey!"  
  
"You're not?" Finn sounds confused. ""But I thought-"  
  
"Kriff, Finn, the thing is, I'm in love with you! Not Rey! You!" Poe say, and his brain is screaming  _badideabadideabadidea,_ but his brain is saying  _Just say it.  
  
_ Finn goes still for a minute. "Me?"  
  
His voice is so small that Poe's heart breaks a little.  
  
"Finn? Can you look at me?" Poe asks, gently moving his face to the side so that he can see him better.  
  
Finn hesitates, but then he looks at Poe. His face looks so vulnerable at that moment, that Poe is so, so scared of hurting him.   
  
But then he wonders if he won't be able to heal him.  
  
"Yes you. Who saved me from execution? You. Who said that he wanted to run away, but completed my mission? You. Who went back for their friend? You. Who took a lightsaber for their friend? You. Now I know Rey is the supposed next best thing since Luke Skywalker, but I don't care about that. She's your friend, so I'll care about her, but I'm in love with you, not some Force-sensitive girl hero. You, alright?" Poe says, firmly.  
  
Finn mumbles something, and Poe can't quite catch it. "What?"  
  
"Earlier. You said you admired me. And that I was amazing. Did you mean that?" Finn asks.  
  
"Kriff, Finn, would I ever lie to you?" Poe asks.  
  
This time, Finn levels a glare at him.   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I promise you that I didn't lie about that. I meant it." Poe says, sincerely.  
  
"But you're the Resistance's best Pilot! I'm just an ex-Stormtrooper who happened to be at the wrong place at the right time!" Finn says, and wait, is Finn trying to persuade him that he isn't worth it?  
  
"You know, I can fall in love with whoever I like, no matter the rank. I fell in love with you, and I'm sorry, but it's not going away any time soon. And I'm not going to leave either." Poe says, annoyed.  
  
Finn doesn't respond, and this time Poe allows a little bit of doubt to creep in. "If it's a lot to take in, I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for telling the truth."  
  
He waits a bit, and then Finn sighs. "I'm scared Poe. I'm scared because I think I like you too and I'm afraid of disappointing you."  
  
"Finn, if you ever disappoint me I'll tell you, so that we can work it out. Like people. I'm not going to leave you just because I'm disappointed in you." Poe says, and he means it.  
  
"Really?" Finn asks.  
  
Poe sighs, and then says, "Come on, let's land the plane."  
  
Finn is silent, and soon they're landed in a nearby clearing. "Ok. Now what?"  
  
Poe moves around to Finn's front, and leans down. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Finn's eyes widen. "Ok."  
  
Poe leans down and kisses Finn. It's more than a little bit clumsy, because Finn is clearly inexperienced, but he's a fast learner, and he soon gets it.  
  
It's chaste and sweet, but also a little bit passionate, because Poe wants Finn to understand that he wants him, and he loves him, and he doesn't know what to do if he doesn't get him.  
  
Soon, they're breaking apart, and Poe's heart is beating so fast, it's a wonder Finn hasn't heard it.  
  
"I love you. I don't care if you disappoint me, or if you do something wrong, because then I know that we'll be able to work through it. I prefer that over you being perfect, because then, there'd be nothing to work with at all. I love you the way you are, and the way you are now is great. I'm in love with you." Poe says, and he's being so honest now that he's also a little bit scared.  
  
Finn stares at him for a minute. "You know, if I was still in the First Order, they'd make me walk away right now. They'd make me assess whether or not this was a dangerous situation."  
  
"And are you going to?" Poe asks, and it sounds like a challenge.  
  
Finn shakes his head. "No. I'm not."  
  
"What are you going to do, Finn?" Poe asks, resting his right hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to accept the danger. I'm already a bit in love with you, but I want to fall even harder. I want to understand why you keep making me feel things, and I want you to feel them too. I want to be with you, and I want to fly your kriffing X-wing, because kriff, the stars were amazing before." Finn says, stubbornly.  
  
"I know. I could see them in your eyes." Poe says, and he's smiling.   
  
Finn hesitates. He shifts his glance to the floor, and then to Poe. "I don't know what's going to happen now, but I think I have to deal with the fact that I'm in love with you first."  
  
Poe beams. "I hope it has a positive result?"  
  
"Definitely." Finn breathes.  
  
Poe's about to say something, but Finn is leaning forward, and Poe couldn't have said anything even if he wanted to.  
  
(Besides, he thinks he's talked a bit too much lately. He thinks Finn can understand him well enough.)  
  
They just know each other that well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Insecure Finn hurts so much, but Poe is just so supportive and amazing, I can't even deal with these dorks right now.
> 
> (This was a bit longer than planned, so the next update might take some time, if that's ok.)
> 
> Psst, dancing Poe and Finn are actually really amazing, and I think I'm going to have to write a few more fanfics wherein these two dance. I know there are already quite a few, but I cant help it. 
> 
> I hope this was ok. It was cheesier than I planned, but well, it also had a bit of angst, so I hope they balance each other out?


End file.
